Finding peace
by fother12
Summary: Ann has trained to be a weapon all her life but her and her teammates find a way to escape while on mission. After the escape she finds herself in tri-cities looking to hide and maybe have a real life. In the pursuit to be free she finds more than freedom she finds a family.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I own none of Patricia Briggs but I do truly wish I did.

My name is Elizabeth Annabelle I have no last name. I don't remember it; I think that because I've never had to use it that I forgot it. Well on with it, the last thing I remember of my mom is her screams when the car crashed but that has been a long time ago. You see after the crash I was taken to a facility that has never has a name, and it probably never will. They raised me to be an assassin; I am to fight the things that go bump in the night, werewolves, fae, vampires and anything that pops out of the night. In my team there are only three of us we all work alone but we are a team. We stand together and fight as one when it's needed. Don't get me wrong we are closer then team mates we are like family but we would never let our handlers know that.

It was today that I finally get to get away from it all we had a plan. It was time for us to make our escape. The plan is that while on mission we are to be "killed". We are to turn on each other, and in the confusion to escape. We succeeded and here I am in the United States looking for a place where I can hide but also have a life. That's how I found myself in Tri-cities there's more than enough supernatural in this city that I can get by unnoticed.

I bought myself a piece of land from an old fae friend. She couldn't live there anymore since the Columbia basin pack had moved in. I didn't mind just means that my aura would get muddled with there's, which will make it harder to track me.

Well you must be confused as to what I am well that's a little confusing to say I know that my mother was human and yet I have a few wolf tendency's, and I've been blessed by the fae so I have some unique gifts from them that will always be with me so I would say I'm just me. Something that has never been seen and I like it that way.

AN: I know its not much but I was something that just popped in to my head. So do you think its good? should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Again disclaimer: I don't own any of Patricia Briggs characters but I do own mine.

Warning: the characters might be a little occ.

I walked up the drive around 12 that night and got a good look at the two story house under the full moon. I took a deep breathe of the dessert air, I Could smell that the local wolves were not too far away. I then herd them singing to the moon, and smiled. This is home I thought to myself.

Walking the rest of the way up to the house I remembered that Signa said that the door would still be locked, but she had left the key under the welcome matt. I looked down at the floor of the porch and I find the classic welcoming matt right in front of the door. Setting the bag down on the porch I lifted the welcome mat and didn't see the key. Speaking out loud I said "well Signa its not where you said it would be." Then I remembered that she's Fae and she doesn't trust that people wouldn't go into the house if the key was that easy to find. So I flipped over the welcome mat and saw that the matt had what looked like a black rubber pouch on the back. Pealing the pouch of the matt I found that Signa had placed the key inside then used some kind of glue to apply it to the matt. Laughing out loud I said "man Signa the things you come up with."

Opening the door with the newly acquired key I got a good breath of dust and stale air. Well she did say that she hadn't lived here in a while. Grabbing my bag I walked into the house and flicked on the lights. "Ugh! Signa, I'm going to have to clean this house before I can even go to sleep." Everything in the house is covered in dirt, well dust but the dust has accumulated to such a point that I would just call it all dirt.

Dropping my bag right inside the front door I pulled of my coat and rolled up my sleeves. The first thing that's going to get done is the living room, then the bathroom. I go into the mall and find a vacuum. "I'm assuming that Signa kept everything else in the kitchen." Walking into the kitchen I find all of the cleaners that I'll need and get started.

After piling everything in the laundry room off the kitchen I finally go and sit on the newly cleaned couch and looked around at my handy work. The hard wood floors are gleaming the shelves are all free of dust all of the landscape pictures are free of the surface dusts. The coffee table is shining and so are all of the little corner tables that surround the two couches in the living room. I look at the clock and see that it already 5.

Well that took forever just to do that small part of cleaning, well the stores might be open I need more cleaning supplies and I also need some food. Oh and a job might be a good thing as well. I said to myself.

* * *

I walked out to my car that I had parked on the road and then headed in to town. I can see that it's still a little early cause some of the shops are still closed but I spot the grocery store and pull right in. I go on and grab a cart and just start roaming up and down the aisle looking for anything that I might need. I came down the baking aisle and start looking at the different brands of sugar. When a man came up beside me and said "you know that there isn't any difference between the two sugars. The only difference that I see is the price of them."

Turning I look up and I see blue eyes and blondish hair and a cowboy hat. I take a deep breath like he had scared me and I could instantly tell that he's a werewolf and that he's a part of the local pack. From his dress I could tell that he was probably one of the original cowboys. Smiling I said "you know that it's not nice to sneak up on a girl like that." He just chuckles at me and then says "Right you are mam." He holds out his hand and says" my name is warren and yours is?" Taking his hand with a smile I say, "my name is Elizabeth Annabelle Smith."

A/N: Well I got lots of views but only one review:( but that's ok it'll get better. :) If you think you can give me some tips it would sure help thanks. oh don't forget to tell me if you liked it.


End file.
